


Magic Arrows, Fast feet, and quiet love

by Lir_The_Witch



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, High Fantasy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Speeding Bullet (Team Fortress 2), add more tags as I go, not to much but like there is some
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28391799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lir_The_Witch/pseuds/Lir_The_Witch
Summary: Fuck around and find out, uh no but like:Jeremy is the youngest out of 8 sons, he has learned he is to be married to a neighbouring kingdom's only son to strengthen an alliance they have for they are at war. Jeremy has no idea how his husband to be acts or his personality, they are a fairly quiet kingdom, reclusive, mainly known for their sheep farming, wide open grasslands and the occasional brash loud famous warrior.
Relationships: Scout's Mother/Spy (Team Fortress 2), Scout/Sniper (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. A wedding is announced

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be hopeful for fast uploads, this gets written when brain go brr, either way I hope you enjoy! comments always make my day when I see em'

A wedding.

A wedding, his wedding, to someone, no not someone, to the other prince of their neighboring kingdom, peace is between them, but to make the alliance stronger, he is being gifted to the other kingdoms only prince, and he, the youngest out of 8. 

A wedding that is unlike any other really, this wedding is supposed to make the kingdoms feel strong, but all that Jeremy feels right now is weak. Weak for not being able to do more, he’s been on the battlefield, has slaughtered men faster than they could blink, has seen true life lost out of mens faces, and he was weak to this. 

Jeremy sat and stewed, this was ridiculous, his Papa had told him about the wedding before but, the stupid wedding, his wedding only a day ago and it was eating at him. It will be in a month's time, which is NOT a lot of time at all for this shit.

“Lil’ J?”Jeremy picked his head up, having curled into himself as he stared out his window, not looking at particularly anything. 

“Hmm? What’s up Lawson?”He responded, slowly turning to look at one of his many brothers, having been summoned from around the kingdoms to be here for the wedding announcement. He had walked out of the hall room over two hours ago. 

“That was… something, you know about the whole.. Announcement? beforehand or did Papa just spring that on all of us?”Lawson asked with a couscous tone, slowly stepping further into Jeremy’s bed chambers.

“I found out yesterday.”He sadly muttered with a sigh, turning away to look out his window again, a small desk sitting in front of it as he just watched, overlooking the large city. 

“Yesterday?? Jeremy.. Are.. are you okay with this?”Lawson pushed as he moved further into the room, getting close and standing right next to his youngest and smallest brother. 

Jeremy just stared out his window, eyes narrowing for a second, brow knitting together, a slow sigh leaving him as he slowly stood, responding after the sigh, “Yeah, I am, Papa listens to Mom, and she sees this as the best option as ruling Queen…”He turned and started towards his bed, “I’m going to hit the hay, it’s been a long day…”

Lawson watched, slowly nodding as his brother walked, “Very well…, good night Jeremy,”and with that he swiftly left, door closing with a soft click.


	2. Mon Lapin always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter with Dad and son! :]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Spydad! stuff, just kind of soft moment between father and son  
> I just wrote this today so like, no beta reading or whatever :]

It was late, and He should have been asleep, at least that’s what he had told his brother, but he couldn’t sleep. He was just staring at the ceiling, the light of the moon and stars being the only light in this dark room. 

He heard the very slight sound of movement, he sat up and scanned the dark room, meeting eyes he knew well.

“Mon lapin.”

“Papa? What.. what are you doing here?”

Jacque was quiet for a second as he moved over to his sons’ bed, sitting down slowly he spoke. “I have come to speak with you, Mon lapin.” Jeremy’s fingers tightened on the blankets, white knuckle holding the edge, nervous picking as he kept just staring at his Dad. This is when Jacque started to speak again. 

“I don’t approve of the wedding that’s about to happen-”

“Wha-”

“Sh, let me continue,” Jacque held a finger up to Silence his son, just for a quiet moment anyway, “ I do not like Michael, the information I do know of him… he is not a good fit for you, but I understand your Mothers reasoning … Know Papa will always come if you need me to.”

This was a heart to heart moment, Jeremy and his Papa have always had an unusual bond, the older Jeremy got the more arguments they got into, others always thought their relationship was strained, but really the two care deeply, Jeremy can just easily get on people's nerves. 

Jeremy looked down to the sheets again, grabbing at the edge, twisting the fabric as he tried to figure out the well of emotions that was bubbling inside of him now. Was .. Micheal that bad? Was he a horrible man? It made no sense, why hadn’t this been brought up before? 

“Hush those racing thoughts,”Jacque slowly stood and lightly pushed his sons hair back, “He is no more bad than I am, but I still do not like the Australius, nor do I think you will.” Jeremy looked up into his fathers eyes, searching and finding it was the truth. 

Some says his fathers eyes are cold, sharp and unwelcoming, but they are just like his, and they hold the truth, kindness, love and care. Slowly Jeremy laid back down, head on the pillow and blankets being pulled up to his chin. Jacque tucked his son in, pushing his hair back and giving a soft kiss to his head.

“Goodnight mon Lapin,”He pulled back and ran the back of his finger down his sons’ nose, a thin and saddened smile on his face, “sweet dreams.” Jeremy was no small babe anymore, he was grown, but old habits die hard and the love for his son will not. 

Jeremy blinked, he didn’t realise how tired he really was, eyes fluttered close and he was out like a light, Jacque left quietly, slinking through the castle and to his own bed, where his wife was asleep, and he would be soon as well.


End file.
